


Pick-a-Little, Talk-a-Little

by CarolinaNadeau



Series: Music Man Odds and Ends [2]
Category: The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man - Willson
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Retelling the movie, nonstandard format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaNadeau/pseuds/CarolinaNadeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How might the citizens of River City have used Facebook during the summer of 1912? The events of The Music Man, Facebook style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-a-Little, Talk-a-Little

**Author's Note:**

> And here you have the silliest thing I have ever written. This will most definitely be horribly dated in just a couple years, and someday will make no sense at all, but it sure was a lot of fun to write! :D This is mostly based on the 1962 movie, with a little bit of the content that was in the play and not the movie added in.
> 
> A note about how to read this: The -> symbol indicates a private message/chat conversation initiated between two characters. The rest, I hope, should be self-explanatory.

**Harold Hill** changed his current city to **River City, IA**.

 **Marcellus Washburn** : Heyyyy Greg! I live here! Come see me!

 **Harold Hill** : Seriously? You live here? Why??? (also don’t call me Greg) **  
**

**Marcellus Washburn** : well my lil shipoopi **Ethel Toffelmier** lives here of course  <3

 **Harold Hill** : …okay, whatever. Listen, do you think I could con these people with the old “boys’ band” routine?

 **Marcellus Washburn:** um it would be really really hard. Maybe if you convinced them that it was absolutely necessary, but only then.

 **Harold Hill** : All right, I think I can manage that.

 **Marcellus Washburn:** but the librarian is gonna blow your cover right away… she’s also the town’s only music teacher and she’ll know you’re a fake. nobody likes her though so maybe that’ll buy you some time

 **Harold Hill** : But is she hot?

 **Marcellus Washburn:** oh, totally.

 **Harold Hill:** noooo problem then ;D

xxx

 

 **Harold Hill** shared a link: **Boys Who Play Pool 98% More Likely To Become Delinquents**

(357 people like this)

 **Marcellus Washburn** shared **Harold Hill** ’s post

 **Marcellus Washburn** : hey this looks pretty interesting you guys, what do you think?

xxx

 

**Harold Hill - > Marian Paroo**

Whoa, this is crazy, I know you from somewhere, don’t I?

 **Marian Paroo** : No.

 **Harold Hill** : Come on, I’ll only be in town for a few weeks, don’t you want to get to know each other?

 **Marian Paroo** : No!!

 **Harold Hill** poked **Marian Paroo**.

 **Harold Hill** poked **Marian Paroo**.

 **Harold Hill** poked **Marian Paroo**.

 xxx

 

 **Marian Paroo** : Sick and tired of the street harassment in this town. Tonight a man I’d never seen before followed me all the way to my front door. How arrogant and entitled does a man have to be to believe he has a right to do that?

 **Mrs. Paroo** : aww, he was probably just paying you a compliment, honey! After all, you’re beautiful :)

 **Marian Paroo** : He wasn’t _just_ anything. He could have talked to me like a normal person if he had something to say!

 **Mrs. Paroo** : But was he hot?

 **Marian Paroo:** Seriously, Mama? What does that have to do with anything?

 **Mrs. Paroo** : aah, so he _was_ hot. I seeeeee.

 **Marian Paroo** : This discussion is over!!

 **Mrs**. **Paroo** shared a link to **Marian Paroo** ’s timeline: **10 Reasons Why Being a Grandma is Awesome**

 **Mrs. Paroo** : just saying

 **Marian Paroo** : Enough already, Mama!

 

xxx

 

 **Winthrop Paroo** is feeling **depressed**.

 

 **Marian Paroo** is feeling **lonely**.

xxx

**George Shinn’s** event is happening now: **1912 Fourth of July Exercises**

 **Tommy Djilas** : heh heh heh I think today is gonna be a BLAST if you know what I mean ;)

 **George Shinn** is feeling **angry**.

 **Harold Hill:** While you’re all here, can I draw your attention to my new project? I think it will be enough to put that billiard parlor right out of business and make the boys of River City into fine, upstanding young men!

 **Harold Hill** invited you to like his page: **River City Boys’ Band**.

(406 people like this.)

 **Marcellus Washburn** shared **Harold Hill** ’s page.

 **Marcellus Washburn** : this sounds awesome! You should all check it out!!

 **Harold Hill** is now friends with **Tommy Djilas, Zaneeta Shinn** and 142 others.

 **Tommy Djilas** and **Zaneeta Shinn** are now friends.

 **George Shinn** invited you to like his page: **Pleez-All Billiard Parlor**.

 **George Shinn** is feeling **furious**.

 

xxx

 

 **Jacey Squires** : Literally so fed up with my coworkers. Can’t remember the last time we actually got anything done.

 **Oliver Hix** : You know we can all see this?

 **Ewart Dunlop:** man up and @ me next time, dude

 **Olin Britt:** god you all suck. I hate everything.

 **Harold Hill:** OMG have you four ever listened to your own voices?

 **Ewart Dunlop** : Hey Prof Hill when you get a chance can we get a look at your credentials? You know, just to make sure that everything is on the up and up.

 **Harold Hill** : Yeah sure but I’m serious about the voices thing, I think you guys could totally do something like this:

 **Harold Hill** shared a video: **“Ice Cream”: Four-Part Harmony Tutorial**

 **Jacey Squires** , **Ewart Dunlop** , **Oliver Hix** and **Olin Britt** like this.

 **Jacey Squires** , **Ewart Dunlop** , **Oliver Hix** and **Olin Britt** are now friends.

xxx

 

**Harold Hill - > Marian Paroo**

Come on, can’t you at least talk to me?

 **Marian Paroo** : I really don’t think there’s anything we need to discuss.

 **Harold Hill** : We’re both musicians, aren’t we?

 **Marian Paroo** : No, we’re really not.

 **Harold Hill** : Hmm, do you like candy?

 **Marian Paroo** : Well… yes. But I think we’d hardly be the only two people in the world who have _that_ in common.

 **Harold Hill** : If you want to come visit me in my hotel room I have some caramels we could share… ;)

 **Marian Paroo** : That’s it. Please stop contacting me NOW or I will block you.

 

xxx

 

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** invited you to her event: **Ice Cream Sociable**

 **Maud Dunlop, Alma Hix** and 427 others are going.

 

 **Harold Hill** wrote on **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** ’s timeline: Have you ever considered dancing, Mrs. Shinn? I’ve noticed the way you move, and I think you’d be a brilliant dancer!

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : why thank you, Professor Hill! what a lovely thing to say!

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** created the group **Ladies’ Dance Committee**.

 **Maud Dunlop** , **Alma Hix** and 12 others have been added to the group.

 **Harold Hill** : Hey, do any of you ladies know anything about Marian Paroo?

 **Ethel Toffelmier** : LOL!

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : ewww, stay away from her.

 **Maud Dunlop** : she thinks she’s soooo much smarter than the rest of us just because she’s read a bunch of dirty books…

 **Alma Hix** : yeah, “dirty” in more ways than one!

 **Mrs. Squires:** OMG LOL!

 **Ethel Toffelmier** : LOL!

 **Harold Hill** : What do you mean?

 **Alma Hix** : LOL Marian Paroo is a total slut

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : that’s the only reason why she has the library job anyway… she was slutting around with old Miser Madison!!!

 **Mrs.** **Squires** : he only had like six FB friends, a bunch of other old guys and HER

 **Maud Dunlop** : she went over to his house ALL THE TIME

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : that’s how she got the books!

 **Ethel Toffelmier** : LOL!

 **Alma Hix** : LOL!

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : LOL!

 

 **Jacey Squires** : Excuse me Professor Hill, do you have your credentials for us yet?

 **Harold Hill** : I’ll get on that right away, I promise. Goodnight, ladies! ;)

 **Jacey Squires** : Oh, I love that song!

 **Jacey Squires** posted a video: **Goodnight Ladies cover – River City School Committee**

xxx

 

**Marcellus Washburn - > Harold Hill**

hey Greg do you wanna do a double date with me and Ethel? I can set you up with her sister. look her up, her name is Myrtle.

 **Harold Hill** : “Sunday School Teacher at First Presbyterian Church” …LOL are you for real, Marce?

 **Marcellus Washburn** : what? why not? Myrtle is a great girl!

 **Harold Hill** : yeah maybe if I wanted to get married or something. What, are you trying to get me to stay here like you??

 **Marcellus Washburn** : it wouldn’t be a terrible idea. you seriously want to live like this forever?

 **Harold Hill** : YES. Aaaand guess what, I heard Marian Paroo puts out ;D Jackpot!

 

xxx

 

 **Marian Paroo** is feeling **aggravated**.

 **Marian Paroo** : …I had the worst day at work today. I can’t even begin to describe it.

 **Harold Hill** : I think you had fun :D

 **Marian Paroo** : And I think you’re wrong.

 **Harold Hill** poked **Marian Paroo**.

 **Harold Hill** poked **Marian Paroo**.

 **Harold Hill** poked **Marian Paroo**.

 

xxx

 

 **Zaneeta Shinn** is **in a relationship**.

(48 people like this)

 **Gracie Shinn** : OMG details who who who????

 **Zaneeta Shinn** : ;) I think you know hee hee

 **George Shinn** : this had BETTER be a JOKE young lady!!

 **Zaneeta Shinn** : oh chill OUT papa, ye gods!

 **George Shinn** likes **DADD: Dads Against Daughters Dating**

 **Zaneeta Shinn** is feeling **annoyed**.

 

xxx

 

 **Mrs. Paroo** likes **Kiss Me I’m Irish** and **LIKE if your children are the most important thing in your life!!!!**

 **Harold Hill** : Hey, **Mrs. Paroo** , you have a son right?

 **Mrs. Paroo** : yep that’s **Winthrop Paroo**!

 **Harold Hill** : do you think he’d want to be in the band?

 **Mrs. Paroo** : I don’t know, what do you think, **Winthrop**?

 **Winthrop Paroo** : um okay

( **Mrs. Paroo** likes this comment.)

 **Mrs. Paroo** : Hooray! I’m so proud! He’ll be following in his father’s footsteps!

 **Harold Hill** : What do you mean by that? What did his father play?

 **Marian Paroo** : WHAT are you doing, Mr. Hill? I thought I explicitly asked you never to contact me again.

 **Harold Hill** : I didn’t, I contacted your mother, and now I want to speak to your father. I’ll leave you out of it.

 **Marian Paroo** : Maybe you should just stop messing with my family. Our father died; did you really need to bring that up? And whatever you’re promising Winthrop, I know you’re just going to hurt him. I don’t care what my mother told you, GO AWAY.

( **Marian Paroo** has blocked **Harold Hill**.)

 **Mrs. Paroo:** :( She’ll come around, you’ll see.

 

xxx

 

**Mrs. Paroo - > Marian Paroo**

I wish you’d give Professor Hill a chance. I think he’s an extraordinary man, and he’s practically an honorary Irishman!

 **Marian Paroo** : Why do you want me to like him so much? I haven’t seen any indication that he’s anything other than a sleazy, skirt-chasing swindler.

 **Mrs. Paroo** : Because you’re such a wonderful girl, and you haven’t once let him see it!! He’d fall in love with you in an instant if you did! I thought you wanted to get married and have a family (I want grandchildren, you know!!)

 **Marian Paroo** : Yes, I do, very much… with somebody whom I truly love and who truly loves me. Harold Hill will never ever EVER be that person. It doesn’t change anything just because he’s handsome.

 **Mrs. Paroo** : Well, I see more good in him than just handsomeness. And I wish you could too.

 **Marian Paroo** : No. I only see him for what he is: a crook.

 **Mrs. Paroo** : :(

 

xxx

 

 **Marian Paroo** shared a link to **George Shinn** ’s timeline: **Town of Gary, Indiana est. 1906**

 **Marian Paroo** : Thought you might find this interesting.

 

 **River City Patch** shared a link: **Wells Fargo Wagon Delivers Shipment of Instruments to River City**

 

 **Winthrop Paroo** is feeling **elated**.

 **Winthrop Paroo** posted a photo: Look at my shiny new cornet everybody!!! It’s the best thing I have ever seen in my whole life! I am so excited to learn how to play an instrument and make a lot of new friends in the band. Thank you SO MUCH **Harold Hill** , you’re the best person in the world! :D :D :D

( **Marian Paroo** , **Mrs. Paroo** and 7 others like this.)

 **Winthrop Paroo** likes **music** , **talking** and 4 other pages.

 

xxx

 

**George Shinn - > Marian Paroo**

Did you post something on my page? It says you posted a link but now it’s gone

 **Marian Paroo** : Yes, that was a mistake, so I deleted it! Sorry about that. :)

 

xxx

 

 **Marian Paroo** is now friends with **Harold Hill**.

 

xxx

 

 **Tommy Djilas** **- > Harold Hill**

hey Prof, a lot of the boys are asking me about what they should do to get ready for the next practice

 **Harold Hill** : Oh, they just need to listen to this and think about it a lot!

 **Harold Hill** shared a video: **Minuet in G (brass band arrangement)**

( **Tommy Djilas** likes this.)

 

xxx

 **Marian Paroo** likes **strawberry phosphates**.

 

 **Zaneeta Shinn** is now in a relationship with **Tommy Djilas**.

(96 people like this.)

 **Gracie Shinn** : eeeee u finally made it FB official! u guys are sooo cuuuute

 **George Shinn** : WHAT?? I’ll kill him!! Zaneeta you are NEVER allowed out of the house again until you put a stop to this, do you understand me?!?!

 **Harold Hill** : Mayor Shinn, don’t you think that’s a little extreme? I know **Tommy Djilas** far better than you do, and I happen to know that he’s a great kid.

( **Marian Paroo** likes this comment.)

 **Marian Paroo** : Professor Hill is right! Tommy and Zaneeta have done nothing wrong – as a matter of fact, your daughter has been a wonderful influence on Tommy, and he is shaping up to be a fine young man.

( **Harold Hill** likes this comment.)

 **Tommy Djilas:** Thank you, Prof. Hill and Miss Marian, it means a lot :)

 **Zaneeta Shinn** : Yes, thank you! Ye gods, Papa, you’re so mean!

 **George Shinn:** I’ll thank any outside parties to stay out of this family matter – especially a spellbinding cymbal salesman like you, **Harold Hill** – and as for my punishment, it stands!

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : no it doesn’t, that’s absurd. Zaneeta, you can leave the house.

( **Zaneeta Shinn** likes this comment.)

 

xxx

 

**Marian Paroo - > Harold Hill**

I thought what you did today was wonderful!

 **Harold Hill:** Oh, it was no big deal. Somebody had to say something to him!

 **Marian Paroo** : Well, I thought it was very brave of you. And I also want you to know that I’ve been thinking about the Think System, and I don’t think it’s so preposterous after all. I think you really might be able to turn this town around.

 **Harold Hill** : I’m flattered that you think so, Miss Marian. If I have _your_ endorsement, then I must be onto something. Tell me, could I stop by to visit you sometime? I’d like to talk about this in person, if you wouldn’t mind.

 **Marian Paroo** : Absolutely. I’m free any night this week :)

 

xxx

 

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** and 14 others like **reading** and **Madison Public Library**.

 **Marian Paroo** is now friends with **Ethel Toffelmier** , **Maud Dunlop** , and 13 others.

 **Marian Paroo** was added to the group: **Ladies’ Dance Committee**.

 

 **Marian Paroo** : I’m so excited to see such an outpouring of enthusiasm for the **Madison Public Library**! I don’t know why this has happened so suddenly, but thank you all!

 **Ethel Toffelmier** : Aw you’re welcome sweetie you’re such a doll :) It was Professor Hill’s idea, actually!

 **Marian Paroo** : Was it really?

 **Alma Hix** : Yes! He suggested that we actually read some of the books we’ve been protesting.

 **Maud Dunlop** : And we simply adored them all!

 

 **Marian Paroo** is feeling **delighted**.

 

xxx

 

**Tommy Djilas - > Zaneeta Shinn  
**

Ice cream sociable with me tonight?

 **Zaneeta Shinn** : wouldn’t miss it for the world, bae! <3

 

xxx

 

 **Oliver Hix** posted to **Harold Hill** ’s timeline: Hi Professor, just a friendly reminder… you still haven’t gotten those credentials to us. No pressure but we really need them.

 **Harold Hill** : Right, right, I will definitely remember to think about doing that. By the way I heard you guys did a new song or something?

 **Oliver Hix** : yes we did! :D

 **Oliver Hix** posted a video: **Lida Rose – River City School Committee**

(98 people like this.)

 

 **Marian Paroo** is feeling **indecisive.**

 **Marian Paroo** : I just don’t know what to do…

 **Mrs. Paroo** : Darling, stop posting these statuses and just tell him!

 **Marian Paroo** : Mama! Delete that comment right now!

 

 **Winthrop Paroo** posted 5 photos: Look at all these fish I caught with Harold today! And here’s a really cool frog I caught (I think you’d like it **Amaryllis**!)

( **Marian Paroo** and **Mrs. Paroo** like this.)

 **Winthrop Paroo** likes **fishing** , **whittling** , **spitting** and **Swiss Army Knives**.

 

xxx

 

 **Charlie Cowell** : hey any1 know how I can get in contact w/ Mayor Shinn?

 **Marian Paroo** : what is this about?

 **Charlie Cowell** : I gotta tell him the truth about Harold Hill b4 my train leaves

 **Marian Paroo** : What truth? Maybe I could tell him for you so you don’t miss your train?

 **Charlie Cowell:** I just looked at ur pictures…DAMN ur hot

 **Marian Paroo** : That’s extremely inappropriate, Mr. Cowell. Can you please just tell me what you meant about Harold Hill?

 **Charlie Cowell** : no srsly 10/10, would bang

 **Marian Paroo** : That’s disgusting.

 **Charlie Cowell** : nuh uh Harold Hill is more disgusting than me do you have ANY idea how much of a player he is?

 **Marian Paroo** : Citation needed, you pervert.

 **Charlie Cowell** shared a link to **Marian Paroo** ’s timeline: **Seven Things You Never Knew About Harold Hill (I couldn’t BELIEVE #4!)**

 **Marian Paroo** : Well… that just looks like a lot of spin and hyperbole to me. It doesn’t prove anything.

 **Charlie Cowell** : lol, whatever, hot librarian. if u think Hill ever cared about u then ur just as deluded as every1 else in this stupid hick town lol

 

xxx

 

**Harold Hill - > Marian Paroo**

Hey! :D Can I come over tonight before the sociable?

 **Marian Paroo** : Hi. Not sure I feel like talking right now.I’ve read some things about you and I don’t know how to feel.

 **Harold Hill** : Well, you can’t believe everything you read on the Internet. Should I believe what I’ve been told about you?

 **Marian Paroo** : I know what you’re talking about. You mean about Uncle Maddy, don’t you?

 **Harold Hill** : Maddy = Madison? You’re related?

 **Marian Paroo** : No, but he was my father’s best friend, and the most important man in my life after my father died. People will make up all kinds of lies just to tear somebody else down :( I hope you never believed what they said to you…

 **Harold Hill** : I’ll admit that I wondered about it… but now that I know you, I couldn’t believe it. I know that you’re a good person, Miss Marian.

 **Marian Paroo:** Thank you, that means so much to me, more than you know :) Now I really have to go get ready for the sociable, though! Sorry!

 **Harold Hill** : I still want to talk to you, Marian. Would you be willing to meet me at the footbridge?

 **Marian Paroo** : That’s… a very big deal. I don’t think I can. I’ve never been to the footbridge with a man, and I just don’t know… maybe tomorrow?

 **Harold Hill** : Oh, my dear little librarian. You pile up enough tomorrows, and you’ll find you’ve collected nothing but a lot of empty yesterdays. I don’t know about you, but I’d like to make today worth remembering.

 **Marian Paroo** : …come and say that line to me in person and I’d be willing to meet you anywhere in the world.

 

xxx

 

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn’s** event is happening now: **Ice Cream Sociable**

 **Marcellus Washburn** posted a video: **Shipoopi!**

 **Zaneeta Shinn** shared a photo via **Instagram** : so excited to eat this ICE CREAM! :D #icecream #yum #summer #nofilter

 **Marian Paroo** is feeling **nervous**.

 **Marian Paroo** : About to take the biggest risk of my life… why did I ever agree to do this?

 **Mrs. Paroo** : You’ll be fine, darling ((hugs)) Everything will work out, you’ll see.

( **Marian Paroo** likes this comment.)

xxx

 

**Marcellus Washburn - > Harold Hill**

Where are you??? You have to grab the money and get out of here NOW. The uniforms are here and they’re going to expect the boys to play tonight!

 **Harold Hill** : Not yet. I’m with Marian right now!

 **Marcellus Washburn** : oh, come on, you really care that much about Marian?

 **Harold Hill** : Kind of. I don’t know. I’ve got to figure out what’s going on with me.

 

xxx

 

**Harold Hill - > Marian Paroo**

After everything you just told me, I think you deserve to know something.

 **Marian Paroo** : Harold, I think I already know. Look at this. I first found it three days after you came to town.

 **Marian Paroo** shared a link to **Harold Hill** ’s timeline: **Town of Gary, Indiana est. 1906**

 **Harold Hill** : So. You have every right to hate me, and you could have had me run out of town whenever you wanted. But…?

 **Marian Paroo** : Then I got to know you, and the last thing I wanted was to run you out of town. I’m just so happy now, and it’s all thanks to you. :)

 **Harold Hill** is feeling **emotional**.

xxx

 

 **Ewart Dunlop** posted a video: **It’s You – River City School Committee**

(225 people like this.)

 **Charlie Cowell** : WAKE UP SHEEPLE. HAROLD HILL IS A FAKE!! he ruined my life and now he’s gonna ruin all of urs!!!! LOOK

 **Charlie Cowell** shared a link: **Seven Things You Never Knew About Harold Hill (I couldn’t BELIEVE #4!)**

 **George Shinn** : I KNEW IT!!! Haven’t I been saying this all along?

 **Charlie Cowell** : we need to doxx Harold Hill b4 he can do any more damage

 **Constable Locke** : Well, we already know who he is and where he is. It would be proper procedure to have him arrested.

 **Charlie Cowell** : no we’re gonna DOXX HIM

 **George Shinn** : …And we’re also going to tar and feather him!

(339 people like this.)

 

xxx

 **Harold Hill** is feeling **overwhelmed**.

 **Harold Hill** : I thought I was prepared for every situation, but not for this one. I think I’m really happy. But I don’t know what is going to happen now.

 **Marcellus Washburn** : Greg I’m serious you need to get out of this town RIGHT NOW, some Internet troll stirred them all up and now they want to tar and feather and doxx you!

 **Mrs. Paroo** : Has anybody seen Winthrop? Please answer!! I can’t find him!

 

 **Harold Hill** posted to **Marian Paroo’s** timeline: Marian, I need to tell you something.

 **Marian Paroo** : No, you don’t need to tell me anything! Please, I just need to know that you’re safe. You have to run now :(

 **Marcellus Washburn** : okay I checked West Elm Street and Harold Hill is DEFINITELY NOT there, so nobody else bother looking!!

xxx

**Winthrop Paroo** posted to **Harold Hill** ’s timeline: I HATE YOU! You’re a liar and a fake and a dirty rotten crook. :(

 **Harold Hill** : Yes, I am, I’m all of those things, and I’m so sorry about it, Winthrop. But I think you’re a wonderful kid, and I was only hoping that being in the band would give you something to be happy about.

 **Winthrop Paroo** : What band?

 **Harold Hill** : I always think there’s a band, kid.

( **Marian Paroo** likes this comment.)

 **Marian Paroo** : Harold, you need to go while there’s still time to get away!

 **Winthrop Paroo** : right, you should leave!

 **Harold Hill** : I can't leave.

 **Winthrop Paroo** : Why not?

 

 **Harold Hill** is feeling **in love**.

 **Harold Hill** : For the first time, I got my foot caught in the door.

( **Marian Paroo** likes this.)

 

xxx

 

 **River City Patch** shared a link: **BREAKING NEWS** : **“Professor” Harold Hill in Custody After Fraudulent Scheme Uncovered**

 **Mrs. Paroo** : #FreeHaroldHill

 **George Shinn** : No way in hell will we #FreeHaroldHill! He ruined all of our lives!

 **Marian Paroo** : How, though? He made all of us so much happier, didn’t he? Do we really want to go back to being the kind of town we were before we met Harold? #FreeHaroldHill

 **Zaneeta** **Shinn** : #FreeHaroldHill

 **Jacey Squires:** #FreeHaroldHill

 **Olin Britt, Ethel Toffelmier, Alma Hix** and 296 others posted about **#FreeHaroldHill**.

 

 **Mrs. Paroo** poked **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn**.

 

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : #FreeHaroldHill!

 **George Shinn** : For God’s sake, not you too, Eulalie! That Cowell idiot is right, you really are, what did he call it, “sheeple”!

 **Charlie Cowell** : actually it's about ethics in traveling salesmanship

 **George Shinn** : You watch your phraseology! But tell me, happiness and friendship is all well and good, but didn’t Harold Hill promise us a band? WHERE IS THE BAND???

 **Tommy Djilas** : right here!

 **Tommy Djilas** posted a video: **Minuet in G – River City Boys’ Band First-Ever Performance!**

(1,745 people like this.)

 **Alma Hix** : That’s my Barney!

 **Mrs. Squires** : OMG that’s Eddie’s clarinet!

 **Mrs. Paroo** : Well done, Winthrop!

 **Maud Dunlop** : PLAY TO ME, LINUS!

 **Marian Paroo** : See, we do have a band after all! :) #FreeHaroldHill

 **George Shinn** : You know, I always knew that this band thing was a good idea! #FreeHaroldHill

 **Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn** : Shut up, George, you did not.

 **Charlie Cowell** : screw u guys I’m going home!!!

( **Marian Paroo** , **George Shinn** and 2,211 others have blocked **Charlie Cowell**.)

 

xxx

 

 **Harold Hill** changed his hometown to **River City, IA**.

 **Marian Paroo** and **Harold Hill** are in a relationship.

( **Mrs. Paroo, Winthrop Paroo** , **Marcellus Washburn** and 76 others like this.)

 

 **Harold Hill** posted on **Marian Paroo** ’s timeline: Love you <3

 **Marian Paroo** : Love you too <3

 **Harold Hill** is feeling **loved**.

 **Marian Paroo** is feeling **loved**.


End file.
